Losing the fight, Winning the war
by Elena Fisher
Summary: What happens with a drunk Gibbs and a Drunk Abby who's just had a fight with McGee? CONTAINS LIMES  not quite lemon  Companion to my story, Copycat


Abby had just had another fight with McGee. It seemed like that was all they did these days. She normally just went to bed and after about half an hour of crying, McGee, who spent the half an hour calming down in the lounge room, would come in and they would have some pretty good make-up sex, but this time, Abby just had to get out of the apartment they shared. She hadn't a clue where to go, and she didn't care that she was in her pyjamas, she just drove to the first place she thought of.

After Abby had bought a couple bottles of her beloved Vodka, she drove to the second place she thought of.

Gibbs was drinking through his supply of bourbon rather quickly, although he had a good reason. It had been twenty years since Shannon and Kelly had died. If that bastard Pedro Hernandez hadn't killed his wife and daughter, Kelly would have been 28. she could have been married, maybe even with kids, but no, that dick head had to put a bullet into their chauffeur's head, sending their car into a nearby tree killing them instantly.

Gibbs picked up a nearby hammer and launched it into his boat, which wouldn't float very well with the giant hole in the side of it. He broke down crying over the loss of his family and stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time until he was interrupted by a knock at his front door. He staggered up the stairs slowly, taking a swig of bourbon every few steps until he swung his front door open.

Abby fell through the door frame into Gibbs' arms, sobbing into his shirt and smelling of vodka as Gibbs led her to his lounge so they could sit down. They stayed intertwined long after Abby was out of tears and vodka.

Abby didn't know what took over her, but she lifted her head up and kissed Gibbs. She was surprised when Gibbs returned the kiss. They kept going, getting more passionate by the minute, until Abby felt Gibbs harden under her.

Abby awoke to the smell of sawdust and bourbon and sunlight was streaming through the windows. She quickly deduced that she must have slept at Gibbs' house. Whenever she slept over his house she slept in his bed, and Gibbs, well, he seemed to never sleep. It was kinda creepy.

She rolled over and nearly shit herself when she saw someone else in the bed. Naked. Like her. 'Oh shit, please tell me we didn't,' Abby thought. 'Oh shit, Shit SHIT!' The memories came flooding back. The vodka, the kiss, the passionate war on the lounge, then on the bed.

"FUCK!" Abby whispered as she slid out of the bed and got dressed. She didn't think she'd gotten dressed quicker than she had that morning. She ran out the door, slamming it behind her. As she was getting into her hearse, she looked up to the bedroom window, which now had Gibbs standing topless in. no doubt he was naked still, but the frame didn't show that far down. She shut her door and sped off home, without looking back.

McGee was making coffee, bandage on one hand, hole in the lounge room wall from where he punched it when Abby left the night before, when he heard someone fumbling with keys outside the front door of his and Abby's apartment. He went to the door and opened it to a sobbing girlfriend who came in and headed to the bathroom to shower. McGee knocked on the door, only to be told to 'Go away Timmy.' He stood outside the door until he heard Abby crying over the sound of the shower. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw Abby sitting on the floor of the shower, head buried in her knees, bawling her eyes out. He sat down next to her, fully clothed, and pulled her onto his lap, her crying, apologising for something which McGee did not know of, and him trying to calm her down.

When she was over her crying, Abby got up and walked into the bedroom, grabbing her towel on the way. McGee stood up quickly, turned off the shower, took off his wet clothes and put on his bath robe, and walked in to see Abby lying in a foetal position on the bed. He led down next to her, the whole room silent, until Abby broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to, Timmy. I promise."

"What didn't you mean to do?"

"I didn't mean to sleep with him, I was drunk, I didn't mean to sleep with him. I didn't mean to sleep with Gibbs." Abby said, shattering McGee's heart.

So, what did you think? I'm only 13 so it's not that good, but it's a companion to one of my other stories, Copycat, it's a Criminal Minds/NCIS crossover. And you should read it. And you should also review this. I'm proud of it, but still, tell me what you think. =] xxy, Elena


End file.
